


A "Willing" Participant

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Double Blow Job, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Straight Shota, Twincest, or is it really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: What happens When Leo and Luna try to convince Dexter that Hypnosis is real, and Luna volunteers? (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)
Relationships: Hayano Tenpei/Ruka, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A "Willing" Participant

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

A "Willing" Participant.

A Yugioh 5Ds One-Shot.

A Leo x Luna x Dexter Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Here I am once again with another Yugioh 5Ds story!

I've been requested to do a story featuring this concept for a while now from some PMs on FanFiction, so I hope that all of you (and especially you my friend if you're reading this) enjoy it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also features Straight Shotacon, Lolicon, and Twincest.

Now let's get a little frisky!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently found ourselves in Leo and Luna's penthouse in the Tops District of Neo Domino city, where the twins and Leo's best friend Dexter were all watching T.V. together. 

The twins both wearing their usual attire, white jackets over their shirts, (Blue for Leo, Red for Luna) and white shorts. Dexter wearing a white shirt with a red bowtie and blue shorts with suspenders. All three of them also barefoot.

On the flat screen, they watched a show where a magician was performing on stage. Even though they knew that stage magicians weren't using real magic, it was still fun to see and wonder just exactly how they pull off these amazing tricks of theirs. 

They were still kids after all. 

Of course, there was still the occasional oddball like that one guy who claimed that he could turn the moon brown, or the jokester who thought he fooled everyone with his whole "I'll turn your feet into Gold" nonsense.

But the one act that they all paid attention to and had their utmost focus on, was when a Hypnotist came on stage, and demonstrated his skills. 

They watched a well dressed Woman came onto stage at the performer's request, and sat in front of an old fashioned designed machine with a crank and a disk with a red swirl pattern in the front. She was told to stare into the disk as the Hypnotist worked the crank and her eyes went all glassy eyed and misty. The Hypnotist then sat up and whispered into her ear real quickly before taking his seat again and declaring: "You are a chicken madam!" 

Right as he finished making his demand, she jumped out of her chair and started doing a duck walk as she moved her arms up and down like wings and clucked away as the audience laughed.

The trio on the couch laughed their heads off as well, Luna and Dexter holding on to each other and Leo pounding his fist on the arm rest.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, that was great!" Leo said as he wiped his eyes.

"I can't believe she fell for that!" Dexter commented.

"I agree! How did he convince her?" Luna wondered.

"What do ya mean 'Convince her'? It clearly worked!" Leo said, confused by Luna and Dexter's words.

"Leo, hypnosis doesn't actually exist, it's just an act, like all the other tricks we saw." Luna replied.

"Didn't you see her face? She was hypnotized! Her eyes looked all empty and stuff!" Leo argued.

"Didn't YOU see that he clearly whispered something in her ear before he made his demand? Leo, it's all part of the act." Dexter tried to explain to his friend.

"Yeah right, after all the we've been through with the Dark Signers, and yet Hypnotism is somehow too far out there?" Leo said in a condescending tone.

"T-that's different..." Luna stuttered, blushing.

Honestly, Leo wasn't exactly wrong, but Luna wasn't read to admit that. 

"Pfft, 'That's different', that's how you know I got ya there." Leo said smugly.

"Why are we having this argument?" Dexter said, more to himself than to the twins.

"Hey! I got an idea! Hey Dex, you brought your ratchet set with ya, right?" Leo asked, pointing at the brown haired boy.

"Are you thinking what I'm sure you're thinking?" Dexter asked.

"Let's build a hypnosis thing and see if it works!" Leo declared.

Having nothing better to do, and just doing it so Leo can shut up, the three of them busted out Dexter's ratchet set and while he and Luna worked on the base and the crank mechanism, Leo did the easiest part and and glued a piece of paper with the white and red swirl pattern onto a circle of cardboard. 

Once everything was all set, the homemade hypnotizer was all set and done on the coffee table, while the three of them sat on the couch, admiring their work.

"Okay! So, who wants to go first?" Leo suddenly asked.

Luna looked up at the ceiling in thought while Dexter scratched his in uncertainty.

"I guess I'll do it." Luna said, shrugging.

Smirking, Leo got up and had Luna sit right in front of the gizmo while Dexter watched from off to the side. Leo began to turn the crank slowly, gradually going faster as Luna stared at it. She had a slight smirk on her face, as if she was the least bit confidant that it wasn't gonna work, however the longer she stared, her facial features became more relaxed and soon, she was just sitting there with a blank look on her face, eyes all glassy and staring.

"Luna?" Dexter said.

She didn't respond.

He scootched over and snapped his fingers in her face a few times. Silence.

Raising an eyebrow, Leo crouched in front of her and clapped his hands loudly right in her face.

Not even a flinch.

"Holy crap, it worked!" Leo exclaimed.

"A-are you sure Leo?" Dexter asked, finding it a little hard to believe.

Leo put a hand to his chin in thought for a few moments before he said something.

"Luna, stand up and touch your toes." He said.

Without a word, Luna sat up and bent over, her hands touching her dainty little feet.

Leo looked over at Dexter.

He didn't look convinced.

"Luna, do a couple jumping jacks." He told her next.

She straightened her body out and began to do jumping jacks in place, her face still retaining its emotionless look.

Dexter walked over so he was standing next to Leo on his left as they watched Luna.

"How about that, huh?" Leo asked him.

"I still think she's just messing with us." Dexter answered honestly.

Leo rolled his eyes but then got a devious idea, evident by the sneaky grin on his face. He walk over and told Luna to stop what she was doing, which she did. She was panting slightly but her face stayed the same.

"Okay Luna, now I want you to..." He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, covering his mouth so Dexter can't read his lips.

Luna then walked towards Dexter and she began to untie his bowtie before unbuttoning his shirt after removing his suspenders.

"Wait, Luna what are you doing? Leo, what did you tell her?" He said, a little concerned.

"Nothin'." He said, with a tone of voice that ment that he was getting away with something he shouldn't.

"This doesn't seem like nothing!" Dexter retorted as his shirt fell off.

Then without warning, Luna knelt on her knees and yanked his pants and underwear off.

"Luna! What are you doing!? I'm naked!" He cried in embarrassment as he hunched down and covered his private bits with his hands and his leg.

Leo quickly got behind him and pulled his hand away from his groin and behind his back. Before Dexter could voice his protests, Luna leaned forward slurped his limp noodle into her mouth.

"Oh my god! She's sucking it! She's sucking it!" Dexter cried meekly, his knees suddenly feeling like jelly as Leo watched over his shoulder with a big grin.

"Hahaha! Does that convince ya Dex?" Leo said smugly, watching Luna sucking on his friend's limp, hairless pecker.

It didn't stay limp for long of course, soon it was beginning to twitch a little, before it started to grow and stand at its full 3 1/2 inches, Luna now bobbing her head obscenely up and down its length.

Dexter began to moan, as he slowly began to actually like the blowjob Luna was giving him. Leo stepped back and watched his sister sucking off his best friend. He felt a tightness in his own shorts so he began to strip until he too was naked, his hairless 4 inch cock sticking out obscenely from his body. He walked over and stuck his dick in her face.

"Suck me too Luna, but don't forget about Dex, okay?" He told her.

Dexter couldn't believe that Leo had the nerve to have his Hypnotized sister suck him off as well, but the sight of the green haired girl sucking off her twin brother was so hot, he didn't say a thing. Luna continued to suck off both boys, switching every now and then to the other. Once she got to Leo for the umpteenth time, Leo felt the surge in his crotch.

"Oh yeah! That's it Luna! I'm gonna- Haaaaah!" Leo cried as he came all over his sweet sister's blank face.

"Dude, you just jizzed all over your sister's face!" Dexter said in horny disbelief.

"She's not complaining, is she?" Leo said, shaking a few drops off on her chin.

"Leo, it's because you hypnotized her, she can't think for herself right now." Dexter reminded him, sneering.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Luna, take your clothes off!" He ordered. 

Luna obeyed and shrugged off her jacket and pulled her shirt off, exposing her flat chest and puffy pink nipples. She then shimmied out of her shorts, followed by dropping her panties, showing both boys her cute tummy and hairless pussy.

Dexter gulped as his erection twitched at the sight of the naked girl in front of him, as Leo's cock stiffened back to its full size.

"Nice! Now Luna, go lie on your side on the couch. Dex, you go sit on your knees in front of her." Leo explained. 

"Where are we going with this?" Dexter wondered cautiously.

Leo didn't say, so he just did as was told and Luna lied on her right side in front of him. Without an order, she took his dick back in her mouth and the brown haired boy moaned as he had his stalk sucked again.

Then, Leo climbed up himself behind her and lifted her left leg up, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Oh my Lord, you're seriously gonna take her virginity!?" Dexter couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey, once I'm done, she'll take yours!" Leo explained.

Dexter blushed and looked away. With all honesty, he did want to have sex with Luna too.

Once ready, Leo pushed in. Luna quit sucking and her eye twitched furiously for a few seconds before she resumed her work on Dexter's penis. Nice and comfy inside her, and giving a pleasured sigh at feeling her pussy tug at his length, Leo readjusted himself and began to fuck his sister in an even rhythm. Dexter couldn't help move his hips as well and soon, both boys were fucking each end of her in rhythm, Dex humping forward and Leo pulling back and vice versa.

"Ah man! Her pussy is amazing! Dex you gotta try this!" Leo moaned as he humped her and held on to her leg.

"Except I think her mouth is gonna finish me first!" Dexter cried, feeling himself getting close.

"Oh crap! I hope you don't mind sloppy seconds dude! GAAAAAHHH!" Leo groaned as him came inside Luna's pussy, the green haired girl orgasming with her brother and moaning around Dexter's member.

"YAAAAHHH!" Dex moaned as he released inside her mouth, Luna swallowing on instinct.

When the boys were both done, Leo pulled out of her oozing snatch and Dexter took himself out of her mouth, Luna opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"I'll go get some tissue to clean her out for you bro." Leo told him, rushing off to get some.

Dexter looked down at Luna as she lied down on the couch trying to catch her breath. Her eyes still had that glassy, staring look, but he could've sworn that she was smiling up at him. He gulped as his dick stretched out again.

Leo came back with a wad of tissues which he used to clean out Luna's muff.

"All set Dexter?" He asked his friend.

Dexter nodded, and Leo had Luna lie on her back as Dexter positioned himself over her, before pushing in, both of them giving pleasured moans.

"Hey, from now on, when someone's fucking you, you can only say their name, got it?" Leo ordered her.

"Ah! Dexter! Dexter! Dexter! Dexter!" She chanted as the brown haired boy got his hips a rockin'.

He kept up his pace as Leo watched, his penis growing hard again and stretched out to its full 4 inches. He sat on the coffee table jerking off as he watched his sister and best friend get it on.

"Dexter! Dexter! Dexter!" 

"She's so wet inside! Does she love it that much?" Dexter wondered.

"DexterDexterDexterDexter!!!!!" She cried, wrapping her legs around him as he pounded away.

"Does that answer your question!?" Leo had to yell over her screaming.

"I can't hear you! I'm- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Dexter cried out as he hurriedly pulled out and let loose all over belly.

When he was done, he pulled out and and Leo took his place, but this time lying down on his back and ordering Luna to get on top of him. She straddled her brother and lowered herself onto his boyhood, riding his cock as Leo thrusted up at her.

"Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!" She chanted as Leo slapped her butt.

Watching Luna riding her twin brother was such a turn on, Dexter found himself masturbating as he watched Luna riding him like a wild cowgirl, her butt clapping with his hips with every thrust.

"Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!" 

"C'mon Luna! Just like that! More! Ride me harder! Harder! Harder! Harder!" Leo begged, getting ready to cum yet again.

"LeoLeoLeoLeoLEOLEOLEO!!!" She screamed as she came one last time.

Leo couldn't hold it and he let loose inside her, giving her the best creampie as Dexter couldn't hold back and came all over her back and her butt.

When it was all done, Luna was pretty much passed out on top of her brother as he lied below her and Dexter was sitting back, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, I admit it, Hypnosis does exist." He finally admitted, happy for once that he was wrong.

"Told ya." Leo chuckled.

"I just really hope won't be mad when she wakes up." Dexter says as he gets dressed before saying goodbye and leaving.

The twins still laid together on the couch, when Luna opened an eye and smiled.

"I'm not mad." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Told ya it would work." Leo said, giving her a high five.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys liked that surprise twist! 

Chozin out!


End file.
